Will Miu Still Be Our Miu?
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Basking under the moonlit sky is definitely the best time to go for some reminiscing, right? Exactly what parents, Miyu and Kanata, thought as their babies are getting married tomorrow.  Sequel to "Will Son Become Son-in-Law?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Will Miu Still Be Our Miu?

Author: littlemisshappytart

Author's Note: Stop right there! If you haven't read "Will Son Become Son-in-Law?", don't go any further. Read it first before proceeding to this story. This is for all who asked for more Miyu and Kanata moments. I love you guys so much that I can't resist making a sequel. *Wink*

Summary: Basking under the moonlit sky is definitely the best time to go for some reminiscing, right? Exactly what parents, Miyu and Kanata, thought as their babies are getting married tomorrow. (Sequel to "Will Son Become Son-in-Law?")

XOXOXOXOX

Sitting at the top step to the Saionji Temple, Kanata let out a long sigh.

And sighed once more.

Snow had started late this year and was just beginning to cover Heiomachi. The steps to the temple are a bit slippery but nonetheless all seemed perfect and pure. He estimated that if the light fall continues, the town will be enveloped in serene white by tomorrow's sunset. Probably by the time the wedding ceremony ended.

It's almost midnight. Smiling to himself, Kanata realized that when the clock strikes twelve, the Saionjis will not only be celebrating two but three events at once.

The sudden gust of chilly air made him rub his gloveless hands against each other before tucking them in his pockets. An hour ago, he was lying beside his sleeping wife in their futon when a look at the bedside clock told him that he wasn't getting any sleep soon. So he grabbed a jacket and slipped on his shoes and wandered around the temple until he ended up at the top step where he was still sitting for half an hour or so.

"So this is where you are, huh?"

Kanata glanced back and saw his wife. "Miyu."

She sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here this late at night?" She asked.

He lifted his face and answered without looking at her. "Moon-watching."

"Oh?" Then she chuckled, both in surprise and relief. When she woke up and saw him gone, she thought he only went to the bathroom. But when several minutes passed and still he hasn't returned, she went out to personally check the bathroom and even the porch.

Then she looked at the temple's front direction and saw him sitting outside, his auburn hair glinting in the moonlight and his serious face deep in thought. She had never seen this look on him and it worried her.

"You know, when I can't find you anywhere, I had this momentary thought that maybe you were abducted by aliens." She amusingly looked at him before adding, "That won't be cool, right?"

Kanata smirked. "Baka."

"Then I found you here crouched like an old man. The only thing missing thing though is a cigar in your hand then you would be perfect."

Kanata worked up a smile. "Maybe you're right. I do feel old."

Miyu laughed. "Tell that to my Mom and you'll surely get a scolding." Then her eyes softened. "So you decided to have that 'private memoir' thing here for who-knows-how-long and now what?" She tweaked his nose. "It's getting red. I won't be surprised if you catch a cold."

Kanata mumbled a disagreement but Miyu had already edged closer to him and is now wrapping a scarf around his neck. After that, she pulled out some gloves and started slipping it through his fingers.

Kanata looked down and curved his lips at the sight of the gold band at her ring finger before turning a glance at the matching ring on his. Nearly a quarter of a century, he thought, and is still a perfect fit.

"Come to think of it, Kanata."

He jerked himself back and looked at the top of Miyu's head. "What?"

Miyu reached for his left hand and started fitting the other glove. "Do you remember the first day we met? It was the same day we met Ruu for the first time."

Then she straightened up and looked up the moon. "Who would've thought we'll instantly become his surrogate parents? We were only fourteen back then."

"The first day, huh? I was remembering more along the lines of seeing you at the bathroom–"

But Miyu had already punched his arm. "Pervert!"

Kanata winced slightly. "Hey, that hurt." Then surprisingly, a giggle hitched out of Miyu. Baffled, Kanata said, "Alright, one moment you're angry and after a blink you're not. You've gotten weird, Miyu."

Wiping the tear off her eye, Miyu explained. "Speaking of bathroom accidents, we reunited with him in one of those."

"Oh." Kanata remembered and smiled. "That was what, after twenty years? And here I thought we'll never see him again. I missed that kid so much."

Miyu folded her arms. "Eh? It certainly didn't look that way when you tried to punch him in front of your wife and your daughter," she reminded.

Kanata retorted, "I was being a father, you know."

Miyu reached for his hand and twined it with hers. "I know. Miu – she grew up on us. Time sure flies neh, Kanata?"

He nodded. "I guess we raised her well, Miyu."

"Of course, we're not half-bad as family." Miyu proudly said. "More than anything else, she respected and treated us as her friend. Not every parent has that."

Kanata smiled. "You're right."

Miyu patted his hand. "Well then stop sulking and better chase some sleep. Everyone prepared hard for tomorrow's event." But seeing as Kanata is still in a low mood, Miyu blew out a breath. So sweet-talking doesn't work, maybe it's time to change tactics – that is, frustrate him out by talking endlessly.

"Our daughter looks very beautiful in her wedding dress. I've taken a peek while Ruu tried on his white suit and my! He looks dashing. Wanya and Ran-kun, by the way, placed some kind of a barrier over the reception area so the snow won't pass through it while our friends helped out in decorating the place. Ann-chan cooked most of the dishes. Ruu's and my parents fussed over a honeymoon gift and came up with a space travel to planet Otto. Papa Hosho," Miyu paused and chuckled, "He prayed all day at the main temple for Ruu and Miu's happiness. He said that's all he can do since we're not sharing some work with him."

But Kanata remained silent and after a while voiced out, "What if she chose to become a permanent resident of that planet?"

So that's what he's brooding about? Miyu had also considered that possibility and thought, _Poor Kanata._

Miyu cupped his face with her hands. "Don't worry, if that happens, she'll still be ours."

Without knowing it, those words were exactly what Kanata needed to hear. The very reason he remained wakeful all night was the anxiousness that his only daughter is starting a new chapter in her life – but without him. Buddha knows he's been very protective of Miu, if not that strict. She has her mother's looks afterall. And Miyu felt the same, though she conceded by remaining supportive. With that, he realized, he also has to trust Ruu to keep Miu happy.

"Looks like Miu hit the jackpot." Miyu cheerfully said out of nowhere.

Kanata drew his eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

Miyu knowingly smiled and traced Kanata's face with her finger. "Ruu is charming, sweet, and caring. So unlike my husband who rather scowl than smile, who gets smug rather than sympathize especially on my cooking, and who acts like he doesn't care when you need him to care."

"Yeah?" Kanata, who was torn between feeling amused and insulted, decided on an unKanata-like gesture. He caught Miyu's wrist and gently kissed her palm. When he heard Miyu gasped, he started on kissing each of her fingers before finally placing one on their wedding ring.

With Miyu still in daze, he laid back and pulled her on top of him. He didn't mind the coldness slowly penetrating at his back because indeed, his love for this woman is warm.

When their foreheads touched, Miyu continued softly, "But when he really smiles, I know it's genuine, and when I ever feel like crying, he gives unsolicited hugs, and when he doesn't seem to care, he was just trying to remain clear-headed because he needs to think properly."

The chime of the distant clock that signaled the start of another day brought smiles to Miyu and Kanata.

"I hope they have the same love as ours, Kanata. Merry Christmas." Then she kissed him. "And happy birthday."

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

It's kind of crappy, right? But this story's intended to be short, simple, and sweet.

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
